


Nobody Knows You, Baby, the Way I Do

by allmylovesatonce



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: It's the week of Jake and Amy's wedding. Rather than focusing on the last minute details, Jake is distracted by the opportunity to finally bring down his nemesis once and for all.





	Nobody Knows You, Baby, the Way I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I have had some variation of this story in my head since early in fourth season. So now I'm finally putting it out there for others to read. Let me know what you think!

Amy and Terry stood in front of the squad in the briefing room. It was the week of the wedding and miraculously, Amy was feeling pretty calm. She and Terry were about to brief the squad. Everyone was chatting as they waited for the briefing to begin. Holt walked in the room and that was their cue to start. 

“Okay, everyone!” Amy called the room to attention. “Terry and I have a lot to cover this morning.” 

“Wait,” Rosa interrupted. “Where’s Jake?” 

“Yeah, he’s not here,” Charles added. “We can't start without him.” 

“Jake won't be here in time for the briefing so we’re starting without him,” Amy informed them. She attempted to start the briefing, but naturally, they had more to say. 

“Well where is he?” Charles asked. 

Amy rolled her eyes. “He’s at the doctor.” 

There was a small collective gasp from the squad. “Oh my God,” Charles whispered. “What's wrong?” 

Amy shook her head in confusion. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Well something has to be wrong. Jake doesn't go to the doctor for nothing,” Rosa insisted. 

“Oh God. Is he dying?” Charles asked through a whimper. 

“Wait, is that why you’re getting married?” Gina wondered aloud with a smirk on her face. 

“He’s not dying!” Amy replied irritatedly. “And thanks, Gina.” 

“They’re right though,” Gina agreed. “Something has to be up for him to have gone to the doctor.” 

Amy sighed, slapping her hands down on the podium. “It's just a wellness check.” 

“What? For Jake?” Rosa pressed. 

“Is it because he thinks something’s wrong?” Charles continued. 

With a huff, Amy replied. “Nothing is wrong. Look, I told Jake that if he didn't start taking care of himself, I wouldn't marry him. So he made this appointment. Okay? Nothing to worry about.” Silence greeted her. 

“Damn,” Terry breathed. “That's beautiful.” 

Charles sniffled. “I love that.” 

“He must really love you to go to the doctor,” Gina commented. “Though why, I-” 

“Please don't finish that,” Amy asked. “Look, now that we know Jake won't be here, can we move on to the briefing?” 

“Good idea, Sergeant,” Holt commented from the side of the room. 

Amy and Terry straightened up to recenter before delivering the information. “Okay,” Terry started, “there’s a new drug that's been surfacing in the precinct that has us quite concerned.” 

“Honestly, I have to say, it's the most creative name I’ve ever heard of for a drug,” Amy interrupted. 

“You’re right,” Terry agreed. “It really is.” 

“I mean drug dealers are getting pretty fancy these days,” Amy said with a laugh. 

“Could you just tell us what it is?” Rosa asked with a roll of her eyes. 

“Sorry, yes,” Amy replied quickly. 

“It's called Lazarus,” Terry informed them. “Here’s what we know about the drug. Apparently it is a strong hallucinogenic. However it has one very specific side effect.” 

“As the drug is wearing off, users...pass out,” Amy informed them. “Into an almost coma like state. It almost seems like they’re dead. But then they come back. Like Lazarus. You know, from the Bible? It’s creative, you gotta admit.” 

“Anyway, there’s virtually no warning for it which has caused it to happen when users are behind the wheel,” Terry continued. 

“We’re wanting to stop Lazarus before it gets too big. Dealers don't exactly share the side effects,” Amy added. “So we are open to ideas within the precinct to stop it. We aren't sure we’ll get the funding for a task force so we want to use low level tactics.” 

“Though we do have a meeting later this week at One Police Plaza to discuss the potential of starting a task force. We’re just not optimistic,” Terry informed them. “So talk to your CIs and see what they can tell you. Alright?” Everyone mumbled their assent. “Okay, on to the next item.” 

\--

Jake arrived at work later than he’d planned. How come doctor’s offices didn’t run on schedule? Why did anyone go to the doctor if they’d sit there for an hour before even being seen? If Amy hadn’t threatened to leave him, Jake would never go back to that god awful place. 

Shockingly, he was able to get straight to work once he got to the precinct. He got a few hellos but no one even interrogated him as to where he’d been. It was curious, but as he had a big case he was close to closing, Jake didn’t push it. 

Jake had been working diligently for a few hours when Amy sat down in the chair next to his desk. “Hey, Babe,” she greeted. 

“Hi,” he said quickly, not turning away from his computer. Amy would surely understand that he was close to closing a case and couldn’t afford distractions. She was the one who insisted they should close as many of their open cases as possible before the wedding. That was in 5 days. He was doing the best he could to meet her goal. 

Amy clicked her tongue as she continued to sit there. Jake looked over at her, sparing a second to look away from his computer. “Everything okay?” 

“You tell me,” she replied shortly. 

Her tone was the thing that finally pulled his attention away from the case. “Umm…yes?” 

Amy sighed, looking at him meaningfully. “How did your appointment go?” 

“Oh!” Jake exclaimed, happy to figure out what Amy was fretting over. “Ames, I’ve been here for three hours. Don’t you think if something was wrong I’d have told you?” 

Amy nodded thoughtfully. “I guess so.” 

“That being said, I  _ am _ dying,” Jake teased. Amy punched him roughly in his arm. “Ow!” Jake yelled. “It was a joke because you were being overly worried. That was not necessary.” 

“Well don’t test me, Peralta,” Amy retorted. “It’s wedding week and I warned you months ago that this would not be a good week to mess with me.” 

“Noted,” Jake replied with a nod. “However, I am  _ this _ close to closing this case, so sadly, I’m going to have to cut this conversation short. But I’ll tell you all about the inefficiently run doctor’s office over dinner. Sound good?” 

“Inefficiently run?” Amy gasped. 

“Over dinner, Babe,” Jake promised, turning back to his computer. 

Amy stood up, leaning forward and kissing the side of his head. “Deal,” she said quietly. Jake looked back at her as she rounded back to her desk. She rarely ever offered displays of affection at work. The fact that their wedding was in five days must be affecting her a lot. Jake smiled at the thought as he got back to work again. 

\--

Jake was basking in the glow of a new arrest and a freshly written report. His case had been wrapped up in a damn bow and even Holt said he was impressed. Jake felt pretty great as he stood in the break room, sipping coffee. 

“Hey Jake,” Rosa greeted as she walked in. She stood next to him, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “I have some news for you.” 

Jake looked over at her curiously. “Oh?” 

Rosa turned to face him, an almost excited expression on her face. “So I was talking to one of my CIs earlier, trying to get a feel on what he knew and he had some information on an old perp.” Jake nodded for her to go on. “Turns out your boy Doug Judy is up to his old ways again.” 

Jake sighed. “I figured it was only a matter of time.” 

“And apparently, he’s having some big meeting this Friday night. 10:00. You’re welcome,” Rosa informed him with a smug grin. 

“Why are you saying I’m welcome?” 

“I’m giving you the opportunity to finally arrest the Pontiac Bandit. So...you’re welcome. I mean I know you cleared him of his charges, but he’s got new ones now. So Friday night you can arrest him,” Rosa encouraged. 

“Are you high, Rosa?” Jake asked bluntly. “Do you know what Friday night is?” He paused for her answer. “It’s my rehearsal dinner. The night before my wedding. My last night of not being married to Amy Santiago. I can’t really go on a stakeout.” 

“It’s not till 10:00,” Rosa reminded him. “I know from my incredibly detailed schedule for Friday night that you will be free by then. I believe Amy, Gina, Kylie, and I will be doing facemasks, watching stupid documentaries that Amy loves, and drinking wine, probably heavily, at that point.” 

“Even if I’m free, it’s the night before my wedding,” Jake repeated. 

“Maybe talk to Amy before you completely talk yourself out of this,” Rosa offered. “Imagine catching the Pontiac Bandit the night before your wedding. Could your weekend get any better than that? Catching your nemesis  _ and _ marrying the love of your life? That’s a dope weekend.” 

Jake laughed. “Yeah, I’ll talk to Ames.” He wandered out of the break room and noticed Amy in the copy room so he headed that way. Opening the door, he was reminded of when he followed Amy into the copy room 3 years earlier after he’d kissed her for reals. “There’s my fiancee!” Jake called as he closed the door behind him. 

Amy turned around with a grin. “Hi there. What do you want?” 

“I am so offended,” Jake replied, feigning hurt. “But I do have something I want to talk to you about.” Amy nodded for him to continue. “Well you know that I am  _ so _ excited for our wedding, obviously, and I don’t want you to think otherwise.” 

“Jake, I know you’re excited about the wedding so just get to the point,” Amy prodded. 

“The Pontiac Bandit’s back in town and is hosting some big meeting Friday night after the rehearsal and Rosa told me so I can bust him,” Jake reported. 

“Oh,” Amy said softly. “Well if that’s what you want to do with the night before the wedding, then do it.” 

“Seriously?” Jake asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Jake, it’s your call,” Amy insisted. “But if you miss the wedding, I will kill you.” 

“Sure, sounds standard,” Jake agreed. He looked out the windows behind her to see if anyone was looking. Jake pulled Amy close. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Amy looked up at Jake with a smile. “I do know that.” 

\--

Having Amy’s approval should have made Jake feel excited for this bust. But as he laid in bed that night, he couldn’t sleep or get his mind off of it. He thought about waking up Amy to talk to her about it, but he knew better than that. Sleep eventually came, though Jake didn’t feel much better the next morning. Keeping his thoughts to himself proved pretty easy once they got to work. 

Same as the day before, Jake continued to try and close as many cases as he could before the wedding. One case was stalling and it added to Jake feeling uneasy. Wanting to get away from the eyes of the squad, Jake went out on the roof. He stood at the edge, looking out over the city. The Pontiac Bandit was his nemesis. Jake should want to arrest him. Especially since Jake gave him the opportunity to make a clean start and get out of crime forever. It didn’t make sense why Jake had reservations. He was trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts in his mind when he heard the door open. Amy walked up, standing next to him silently. “Hey,” Jake said softly. 

“Hi.” 

“Are you stressing about the wedding?” He asked. “Did you come out here to sneak a smoke?” 

Amy chuckled. “No, actually, I came out here to talk to you.” 

“Oh,” Jake replied, surprised. “About what?” 

“Whatever you’re doing out here.” 

“Out of curiosity, is Amy Santiago my almost wife out here or is it Amy Santiago my Sergeant out here?” Jake asked cheekily. 

Amy grinned, stepping closer to Jake. “I’d say it’s Amy Santiago your almost wife. Sergeant Santiago is back inside wondering why the hell there are two empty desks.” 

Jake laughed. “Well then I’ll tell you why I’m out here.” Jake took a deep breath and looked into Amy’s eyes, hoping to find reassurance there. “I can’t explain why, Ames, but I’m having reservations about this bust on Friday.” 

“Jake, if it’s because of the wedding, I told you it’s okay. You know, as long as you end up making it,” Amy assured him. 

“I know that. It’s not about the wedding. It’s about arresting Doug Judy. I don’t know why, but it’s stressing me out to think about it. And I know that’s stupid because I’m a cop and he’s a criminal, but I...I don’t know. Maybe I’m mad because I cleared his record?” Jake wondered aloud. 

“If anything I think that would make you want to arrest him more,” Amy replied. “I think it’s something else.” 

“Like what?” Jake asked hopelessly. “It’s annoying to feel this conflicted.” 

Amy reached out and grabbed Jake’s hand in hers. “I think it’s because you know  _ exactly _ where you’re sending him. You became friends with him and you still wanted to arrest him because he was The Pontiac Bandit. But now things have changed because  _ you _ changed. You went to prison and it changed you. Now if you arrest Doug Judy, you know exactly what kind of life you’re giving him.” 

Clarity hit Jake like a punch to the stomach. Amy was right. Jake closed his eyes with a sigh. He stepped away from the wall and walked over to sit down in the chair outside. Amy followed him, leaning against the wall next to his chair. “How could I miss that?” Jake whispered. Amy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I know that I’ve come a long way from how I felt right after I got out of prison, but…” 

“But it’s different when the person you’re putting away is your friend,” Amy finished for him. 

“I mean, I know he’s a criminal, but I don’t know how he’d handle prison,” Jake realized. 

“He’d probably try to charm everyone into letting him get away with whatever he wanted to,” Amy answered with a smirk. 

Jake laughed. “Yeah probably.” He leaned his head against the wall behind him. “Ames, what do I do?” 

Amy laughed loudly. “Yeah, I’m not answering that question.” 

“What? I need your help!” 

“No, because I’m about to be your wife. So let’s say I go with the law, with our job, and I tell you that you should arrest him. Then sometime down the road, maybe two years from now, guilt is eating at you because you put him in jail, a fate that you precisely knew how terrible it was. And you only did so because I told you to do it. So then you’re mad at me. Nope.” Amy stood there shaking her head. “Or there’s the other option. I tell you not to arrest him and so you don’t. And you feel good about it for a while but then at some point down the road, you realize that you had the option to arrest your nemesis and I told you not to. And then you’re mad at me. Nope.” 

Jake laughed at her logic. He could never imagine his future self blaming Amy, but he would probably say the same thing if their roles were reversed. Jake sighed. “Fine, I guess I’ll figure this out myself.” 

Amy squatted down in front of his chair and looked at him meaningfully. “I will tell you this, whatever you decide, I’ll support your decision.” She squeezed his knee comfortingly. “I have a feeling I know what you’re going to do, but either way, I’ve got your back.” 

Jake reached out and grabbed Amy’s hand. “How the hell did I get so lucky as to trick you into agreeing to spend your life with me?” he joked. 

Amy laughed, standing up to kiss him quickly. “We’re both lucky,” she said, patting him on the shoulder one last time before going inside. 

\--

It took another day of Jake thinking through all the possible outcomes before he finally came to a decision. Terry and Charles were sitting in the break room eating lunch when Jake found them. “Charles, tell me what we’re doing after the rehearsal dinner,” Jake prompted. 

Charles got a gleam in his eye as he straightened up in his seat. “Well, it will be quite the fun night. We will start the night playing some poker. Though the currency we’ll be using will not be money, but sour gummies. And the cards are personalized. All the kings are Jake. All the queens are Amy.” 

“Are you the jacks?” Terry asked knowingly. 

“Well there was another face card, Terry,” Charles defended. Jake chuckled at the mental image. “We will be provided with pizzas from Jake’s favorite pizza place in Brooklyn. At 9:00, we will be going to a premiere laser tag place that we have reserved and will allow Jake to live out his every John McClane fantasy. After laser tag, we will return to the hotel and watch all the Die Hard movies. Well, at least the ones Jake deems worthy.” 

“We’re going to start a five movie series at 11:00 at night?” Terry asked, judgment in his voice. “The night before his wedding? Don’t you think he’ll want to get some sleep?” 

Charles looked troubled for a minute. Jake decided it was time to intervene. 

“That sounds great Charles, but cancel all of it.” 

“What?” Charles and Terry said in unison. 

“We’re doing something else Friday night,” Jake announced. 

Terry looked confused. “Then why did you have him tell you all that he had planned?” 

“Because I had to hear how good it was going to be. Just in case it talked me out of what I decided to do,” Jake explained. 

“So what are we going to do?” Charles asked hesitantly. 

Jake placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out proudly. “We’re arresting the Pontiac Bandit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Come chat with me on tumblr. I'm three-drink-amy!


End file.
